The Sword in the Darkness
"The Sword in the Darkness" is the third episode of Telltale Games' Game Of Thrones: Season 1 Playable Protagonists * Asher Forrester * Gared Tuttle * Mira Forrester * Rodrik Forrester Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Asher, Malcolm and Beskha continuing on their adventure to Mereen. They reach a dead end and they must find a way out. Asher finds an opening and then the Lost Legion members catch up with them, the three of them escape into the tunnel. Asher looks for a way out while Malcolm and Beskha fight off the Lost Legion. Asher spots a light and heads towards it but stops once he sees a dragon. He can choose to fend it off or run for it. Some members of the Lost Legion get afraid of the dragon and run off, but some stay. Malcolm and Beskha get into trouble and Asher is given the choice to save one of the two. Whoever is saved gets saved and whoever is left behind gets burned by the dragon. The three of them escape with only Malcolm/Beskha injured. At the wall, Gared is practicing his sword skills and then Frostfinger calls a meeting. He tells them they will now take their vows while Finn gets angry at Gared for 'stealing his knife'. They later on go to say their vows at the Weirwood tree. While on the way, Jon tells him that he must be brothers with Finn even though he may be a jerk. Gared approaches him and can end up making things (somewhat) right with each other. They reach the tree and say their vows. Once Gared returns, he is surprised to hear he has a visitor at the Night's Watch. It is his uncle, Duncan. Duncan tells him about the North Grove and says that at the earliest opportunity of going north, he should take it to find the North Grove. Duncan leaves while Gared walks over to the elevator that leads atop the wall and Finn and Cotter ask about of what his uncle was here for. Gared refuses to tell them and they enter the elevator. Mira and Sera are walking through King's Landing and talk about if Sera made a mistake trusting Mira in telling her that she was a bastard. They stop once Sera points to Lord Garibald Tarwick and says she might want to marry him. She says she wants to go talk to him while the Coal Boy appears. If Damien was killed, he tells her that guards have been questioning people of Damien's whereabouts. When Mira leaves, Sera thinks that she had "a tryst with a bushes' with the Coal Boy. They leave to meet with Queen Cersei and Lady Margaery. Cersei says that they cannot get a seat at the wedding and says that Mira should know her place and that it isn't with Tyrion. Margaery questions it and wants Mira not to speak with Tyrion anymore. Rodrik wakes up after dreaming of the battle of the twins and hears soldiers banging on to their shields. Gryff Whitehill introduces himself and says that they will stay in the Great Hall of House Forrester. Rodrik can choose to stop them or let them pass. After, they meet as a council to discuss a plan to Exile Gryff or save Ryon. Whichever they choose does not matter due to something that happens later. In private, Duncan speaks with Rodrik to plan a meeting with Gwyn Whitehill. At the wedding, Tyrion approaches Mira to speak with her. Mira can choose to speak with Tyrion which angers Margaery. If you speak with Tyrion, he tells her that he has a royal decree to buy Ironwood from House Forrester. At the wall, Gared is shocked once he sees Britt arriving at the wall. He approaches him, "Well if it isn't the fuckin' pig farmer." Frostfinger asks what the problem is with the two of them and eventually gets them to move along. Back at the wedding, Sera and Mira are standing after being declined to a seat at the wedding. Lucan grabs Mira, realizing that she was with Damien. Morgryn spills a drink on him and threatens to get Lucan fired from his job and he lets go of her and Morgryn brings Mira to talk about a partnership to earn money. While they speak, Tyrion is brought out of the wedding due to being accused of Joffrey's murder. Morgryn tells her that it is now a very bad time to be associated with Tyrion. He leaves while Mira and Tom go and try to steal the decree for Ironwood. Rodrik meets with Gwyn Whitehill privately. She tells them about that her father knows about their plans due to there being a traitor in their council. Rodrik leaves once Whitehill men approach the area. At the great hall, the next day - Rodrik and his mother are in the Great Hall after it was ransacked. Rodrik can choose to reveal about his knowledge of their being a traitor in the Council. Four men come in and re-enact Ethan's death. Rodrik can choose to strike the soldier with a cup or restrain himself. Back at Castle Black, Jon tells Gared about going to Craster's Keep. He warns him that Britt is also going with. Gared walks over to Cotter and Finn and talks about going to Craster's. Cotter reveals that he took the North Grove map from him, while Finn runs off because of his disbelief of the North Grove, Cotter reveals that he is a wilding and he was going home no matter what. In Mereen, Malcolm/Beskha tells them that he will find Croft for them while Asher speaks with whoever got burned by Drogon. Croft angrily punches Asher when he walks in and pins him against the wall and says he has to pay him back by losing an eye, tounge or arm. Croft reveals that he is just kidding and stating that he was white as a snow bear's ass. Asher reveals that he saw one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, he schedules a time to speak with her about Drogon. Finn speaks with Gared atop the wall about Cotter. Finn leaves while Britt arrives. He attacks Gared, after fighting with Britt - Gared gets the choice to 'leave him', 'make him suffer', or to kick him off the wall. Either way ends up Britt dying at the end. Finn witnesses this and runs off. Back at Ironrath, Gryff grabs Talia and says that she attacked a man. Gryff throws Talia into the mud while Rodrik can attack Gryff. Rodrik is knocked down and is given the choice to stay down or get up. He gets the choice three times after Rodrik consistently kept getting punched by Gryff. Rodrik can end up standing up to Gryff or stay down. Gryff warns that "This isn't over" and walks away. In a tower, Talia and Rodrik are speaking about what Rodrik did with Gryff. Talia says she will do anything to protect her family. Mira is given the choice to burn the decree or keep it, while Asher walks in to meet with the Khaleesi, Daenaerys Targaryen. In-Game Decisions This was last updated on 3/31/15 - This will be updated every Tuesday. *'Saved Malcolm or Beskha?' - 51.5% of players saved Malcolm. 48.5% of players saved Beskha. *'Did you obey Margaery or talked with Tyrion?' - 50% of players obeyed Margaery. 50% of players talked with Tyrion. *'Did you kill Britt or walked away?' - 19.8% of players walked away from Britt. 80.2% of players killed him. *'Did you submit to Gryff Whitehill?' - 69.2% of players submitted to Gryff. 30.8% of players didn't submit to him. *'Did you kept or burn the Ironwood Decree?' - 69.3% of players kept it. 30.7% of players burned it. Credits Asher's Story * Asher Forrester * Malcolm Branfield * Beskha * Drogon * Croft * Daenerys Targaryen Gared's Story * Gared Tuttle * Frostfinger * Finn * Cotter * Jon Snow * Duncan Tuttle * Britt Mira's Story * Mira Forrester * Sera Flowers * Garibald Tarwick * Morgryn * Tom * Cersei Lannister * Margaery Tyrell * Tyrion Lannister * Lucan Rodrik's Story * Rodrik Forrester * Talia Forrester * Elissa Forrester * Royland Degore * Gryff Whitehill * Harys * Maester Ortengryn * Gwyn Whitehill Deaths * Unnamed Lost Legion members * Damien (if spared in The Lost Lords, Off-Screen) * King Joffrey Baratheon (Off-Screen) * Britt Warrick Impacts * If Gared spared Britt's man in Episode 1, Britt will call him "Gared the Merciful". * If Asher spared Tazal, Beskha will mention that Asher should have killed him, or otherwise Malcolm will mentioned that Asher should have spared him if he killed him. * If Gared did or didn't tell Finn that Cotter stole his knife, then Cotter will be grateful and Finn will be annoyed and in reverse. * If Erik was sent to the wall, he will appear in this episode and will be assinged to the stewards. * If Duncan was there when Ethan died, then he will admit to Gared that he's haunted by it, if he wasn't there then he'll admit he was glad he didn't have to see it. * When talking to Duncan, if Gared says that he doesn't want to leave the Night's Watch, Duncan will mention that Gared's parting words to him when they last time saw each other were "I'll serve with honor.", if you say this in Episode 1. * If Mira didn't kill Damien, then Tom will tell her that he did and will talk to her with a hostile tone. If she did kill him, then Tom will be thankfull and will comment that nobody will find out what she did. * Mira can mention to Tom whether or not she kept or got rid of Damien's knife depending on what you did. * When Cersei speaks with Margaery, she will mention whoever Mira declared her loyalty towards. * If Duncan is Sentinel, then when Gryff is bullying Talia he will try and calm the situation down and Gryff will start bullying him instead, if Royland is Sentinel then Duncan won't intervene and Gryff will continue bullying Talia. Also, the player's choice of Sentinel will have minor dialogue changes and they will be wearing the bracer. * Gryff will comment on whether his men were starved or given too much wine. * If Rodrik managed to maintain his betrothal with Eleana, then Duncan mentions it on the council meeting during their plans. * Conversations with and related to Gwyn Whitehill will have some differences if she attended the funeral. * Whether or not you kissed Lord Whitehill's ring, Gwyn will mention it when trying to convince Rodrik to keep the peace. * The guard playing Ethan will say "I never kneel to bastards" or "I haven't the balls to defy you" whether the player kneeled or did not kneel to Ramsay. * If Mira didn't promise to help Sera then Sera will comment that Mira now knows what it's like to be on the outside looking in. Trivia * The trailer for this episode was released on Monday, March 23rd and Telltale also showcased some screenshots. * Unused voice clips for the end-of-episode-2 preview depict Royland suggesting that Gryff parades into Ironrath like 'a conquering fucking hero' and that he's 'just his father's errand boy' ** A response from Maester Ortengryn tells Royland that 'he's much more than that'. * This Episode has been rated by the Australian Classification Board on March 10, 2015. Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes *If Beskha killed Tazal in the previous episode, Malcolm will talk as if Asher killed him. Achievements